


Steal Away Into That Way Back When

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Stay Gold [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: On the anniversary of Mason's death, Theo goes to the cemetery and runs into Corey. After he has a talk with Derek.Part of my "Stay Gold" series in my Outsiders verse.





	Steal Away Into That Way Back When

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the one year anniversary of the day I posted the first chapter of Seize I had to finish one of the sequels I've been holding onto. The other fics in the series should be read first since there are references to some things in this fic.

It’s a cold day. The sky is grey and there isn’t a hint of the sun. Theo supposes it’s fitting. He’s not sure he could handle a bright and beautiful day on a day like today. He wakes up warm and snug in Derek’s arms like he has so often. Sometimes he has trouble believing it’s real. That after everything that they’ve been through they get to have these moments together.

Derek grumbles when Theo starts to get up, his arms reaching out and attempting to pull him back down, “Theo. Come back to bed.”

Theo smiles and brushes a hand through Derek’s hair, “I can’t. I have to do something. But you sleep. You deserve a few more hours.”

“So do you,” Derek says, blinking up at him. “What’s so important that you’re up at 8 a.m. on a Saturday?”

Theo looks down at his hands, “It’s been a year today. I have to see him.”

Derek sits up and rests a hand on Theo’s arm, “You don’t have to go alone. If you let me get dressed...”

Theo shakes his head, “I know you’d go with me. I know you all would. But I just…”

“You want some time with him by yourself,” Derek finishes and Theo nods. Derek places a kiss to Theo’s bare shoulder, “I understand that. But I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“I know,” Theo says, leaning in closer to Derek’s warmth and bringing their heads together. “This day isn’t going to be easy on any of us.”

How could it be when it’s just a reminder of what they’ve all lost? Of the life that got cut short way too soon? They’ve slowly been healing but the loss still weighs heavily on all of them, even on their best days.

Theo sighs and leans away, “I should get going. And you really should go back to sleep.”

“You know it’s hard to sleep without you here,” Derek complains, wrapping an arm around Theo’s waist and nuzzling into his neck.

Theo sighs and leans back against him, getting lost in the feeling of Derek’s beard and lips against his skin. He has to remind himself that he got up this early for a reason. He quickly stands up and points a finger at Derek, “Stop trying to trick me into staying in bed.”

Derek smirks and falls back against the pillows, the blanket pooled low against his waist, “It’s not tricking if you want to stay. And go later.”

Theo sucks in a breath and makes himself look away. It’s harder than it should be. “Nope. Not happening. I’m going now. And I will be back later and we can cuddle all you want then.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Derek says. “Take my truck, will you? It’s too chilly for you to walk.”

Theo hears rustling and looks back to see Derek with the blankets tucked up to his chin. Theo can’t help but smile. “You’re adorable.”

“Am not,” Derek mutters, which does nothing to help his argument. He looks cute with just his head peeking out from the covers, even with the scowl on his face.

Theo shakes his head and moves around the room, focusing on getting ready. He sticks to his usual jeans, boots, and leather jacket. He does put on a nicer shirt underneath his jacket. Part of him thinks he at least owes that to Mason.

Once he’s dressed he grabs his wallet and keys and makes his way over to the bed. Derek’s eyes are lidded, as if he’s fighting to stay awake. Theo smiles and cards a hand through his hair, giving him a soft kiss.

“Go back to sleep,” Theo says, his voice soft. “I’ll be back soon.”

“You better,” Derek smiles sleepily, leaning up to kiss him again. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Theo leaves quietly. Stiles and Liam are still sleeping and the last thing he needs is to wake them up. They all need the rest. He gets in the truck and drives the short distance to the cemetery, which is located right in the middle of town. It just shows how ridiculous the class war is. No one cares if you were a Soc or a Greaser when you’re dead. You’re just another body in the ground for people to forget about. That thought makes his chest ache. Mason deserves better than that. He always did.

He makes his way through the cemetery until he comes up on Mason’s grave. It looks just like any other. He places the flowers he bought down on the grave and then takes a seat in front of it. The ground is cold but it’s dry at least.

“Hey Mase,” Theo says, “I know it’s been a while since I’ve been here. I’m sorry about that. It’s just… it’s hard coming here, you know? Of course you do. You’re the one that’s body is here. I don’t know where the rest of you is but I know it’s someplace good. You deserve that. I mean, you deserve a hell of a lot more than to be here but life’s shitty like that I suppose. I’m sorry kid. I failed you. I was supposed to look out for you and I didn’t. Maybe if I’d been better…”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling the tears he’s been holding in start to spill over. “I miss you Mase. We all do. You know Liam is starting to think about college? Can you believe that? A Greaser going to college? Though I guess if any of us would it’s Liam. And Derek. He should have been there. But college man. It’s crazy. They’re saying he has a shot at some scholarships. Derek’s freaking because Liam’s saying he wants some time off before college though. I can’t blame him for that. After everything that kid’s been through he deserves a break. Der just doesn’t want him to lose his scholarships.”

Theo eyes move to the cold, grey sky. “Der and I are doing good. I know you’d be happy about that. You spent enough time giving me shit about it. Hell kid I think one day I’d like to marry him, if that ever becomes an option. Can you imagine me married? I never thought I could but Derek. He’s a good man, and I love him. I don’t think I’d mind spending the rest of my life with him.”

He trails off, wondering what he’s even supposed to say now. “Liam tells me Corey is good. Well as good as he can be, I guess. He’s off traveling somewhere but I’m sure he’s thinking about you today.”

“I am,” a voice says behind Theo causing him to jump up.

He spins around, preparing to go for his knife when he sees him. “Corey? What the hell? Don’t you know better than to sneak up on people like that?”

Corey gives him a sheepish smile, “Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt. And was about to leave when I heard you say my name.”

“So you came back, huh?”

Corey nods, stepping closer. He places the flowers he’s holding on Mason’s grave before stepping back, his eyes staying on the tombstone. “Lilies were always his favorite. I don’t know why. He just always liked them. I figured the least I could do was find some.”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate the thought,” Theo says. “Did you want some time alone?”

Corey shakes his head, “I’ll come see him again before I leave. Right now it’s just nice having someone here. Unless you want to be alone? I did kind of intrude.”

Theo thinks about it. Sure, he’d told Derek he needed to do this by himself. But he’s really said all he could. And this is Corey. “No it’s fine. I said what I needed to.”

“I’m glad you’re here, you know?” Corey says, glancing over at him. “I got to talk to the others before I left but we never really had a chance to talk much. I was going to come by and see you anyway…”

“You were?”

Corey nods, “Yeah, and everyone else. But especially you. I know Mason would want me to check in on you. Especially today.”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “You too.”

“He really cared about you, you know? He looked up to you. I know you might not like to hear that, but he did. Hell, in a way I think he idolized you. He thought you were so tough and at the time that’s what he needed. You looked out for him but you never made him feel weak or coddled him because of what happened.”

“He was a good kid,” Theo says. “And he loved you.”

“I loved him,” Corey says, “More than anything. It’s been…” he takes a deep breath and wipes at his eyes. “It’s been hard without him. But going to all these places has made me feel close to him. It’s like he’s been there with me, which I know probably sounds crazy…”

“It doesn’t,” Theo says. “You two were always meant to take this trip and with the letters and him basically planning it for you of course you’d feel close to him. I know that Liam’s been enjoying the postcards you’ve been sending him, and the letters.”

Corey smiles, “Good.”

“Weren’t you pretty far away?” Theo asks. “At least that’s what I gathered from your last letter.”

Corey nods, “Yeah it was a long drive. But it was nice. I just kept thinking about how much Mason and Liam would enjoy it. I have a lot of pictures to show Liam when I see him. And I just… I felt like I should be here today.”

“We’re all having a dinner tonight if you want to come,” Theo offers. “I know everyone would like to see you, especially Liam.”

“That sounds great,” Corey says.

“We’ll probably eat around 6 but you can stop by any time before that,” Theo tells him. “At our house.”

The _our house_ is still something Theo is getting used to saying. It still makes me smile, knowing that he shares a home with Derek. Corey must notice because he smiles and knocks his shoulder with Theo’s, “So I take it things are going well with Derek?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “We’ve been together 9 months. Which is the longest I’ve ever been with someone. But man, I’ve loved him for years. It’s still surreal that we wound up here. I certainly never thought I’d let myself have something like this.”

“I’m glad you did,” Corey says. “I know Mase would be too. He always talked about how he wished you’d just let yourself be happy.”

“Yeah I just wish he could be here to see it.”

“I’m sure he knows,” Corey tells him, running a hand along the top of the tombstone. “At least I hope he does. All he wanted was for things to be good here, and for the people he cares about to be safe. He deserves to know that’s happening.” Corey turns to him, his face somber. “Things have been good, right? No one’s giving you any trouble?”

Theo shakes his head. “Nah man. I think the whole situation was enough to knock some sense into everyone. Sure, people can still be assholes. But no one’s jumped anyone in months. I know Derek still worries about Liam being out and wandering the streets, but he’s a tough kid. He can handle himself if he has to.”

“He’s graduating soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, here in a few months,” Theo says, grinning at the thought. “Derek’s thrilled. He’s graduating with honors. Which is hard to do with people like us.”

“That’s great!” Corey says, giving him a genuine smile. “But if anyone could do it, it’s Liam. He’s a smart kid.”

“I know he’ll be happy to see you,” Theo tells him. “He talks about you a lot. I think you traveling is having some sort of effect on him. Derek’s worried he’s going to want to take off and go into the mountains himself.”

“It’s not so bad,” Corey says. “I think everyone could use a trip like that. Though maybe not this long of one.”

“Do you think you’ll ever come back?”

Corey shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ve been renting a cabin in Gatlinburg. It’s nice there. Peaceful. I know Mason would have loved it.”

So you’re settling down, huh?”

“I never planned to,” Corey says. “But then I got there and it just… it felt more like home than this place ever did. Mason was the only thing that made this place feel like home, and now he’s gone. I just, I guess I can’t help but feel bad for wanting to stay away.”

“You deserve to be happy Corey,” Theo tells him. “Even if that is someplace far away. And really, Tennessee isn’t that far. You could come visit, or we could come to you.”

“I’d like that,” Corey says.

* * *

 

Derek is awake when Theo gets home.  He’s in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell drifts out to Theo as he kicks off his shoes and places them by the door. He smiles and takes off his jacket, hanging it up.

Derek’s back is Theo when he enters the kitchen, so Theo slips up behind him, and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Derek turns his head and smiles. “You’re back.”

Theo nods and places a quick kiss to Derek’s lips. He watches as Derek stirs the eggs, just enjoying the quiet moment between them. Moments like these are some of his favorites with Derek. When it’s just the two of them, and they’re just together.

“I saw Corey,” Theo says. “At the cemetery.”

Derek looks surprised, “Really? He’s back?”

“Yeah, I think he wanted to be here today.”

Derek nods, “I get that. How is he?”

“He looks good,” Theo says. “Obviously today is hard, though that’s to be expected. I asked him to come to dinner tonight.”

“Good,” Derek says. “It’ll be nice to see him.”

Derek turns off the burner and takes the eggs off, before turning in Theo’s arms. His arms wrap around Theo’s waist, while Theo’s go around his neck. Derek leans his forehead against Theo’s and sighs. “How are you doing?”

“Okay,” Theo says, and is surprised to find it’s not a lie. “I miss him. I probably always will. I’m probably always going to wonder what I could have done differently in that moment. If I’d been a little faster if I could have stopped him from going in that church. But I know that’s not what Mason would have wanted. If he knew what was going to happen he’d probably still go in there to save those kids. That’s just who he was. So yeah, it hurts. But I’m okay. I’m not going to lose my shit and run off on some suicidal bender.”

“Thank god for that,” Derek sighs. “Once was bad enough.”

“I know,” Theo says, running a hand through Derek’s hair. “I’m still sorry I put you through that.”

“You were hurting Theo,” Derek tells him. “You weren’t exactly thinking clearly.”

“We’ve come a long way since then,” Theo says.

“We really have,” Derek agrees. “I always hoped we’d be here, but I was afraid we were both too stubborn and afraid to let ourselves be happy.”

“I know I never thought I deserved you,” Theo admits.

“Yeah well you were kind of an idiot,” Derek says, smiling down at him.

Theo chuckles, “I definitely know that. But I’d like to think I grew out of it.”

“You have.” Derek kisses him, soft and sweet. “Our breakfast is getting cold.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Theo says, his face growing serious. “It would be a shame to waste your eggs.”

“It would be after I’ve slaved over the stove for a whole ten minutes,” Derek grins.

Theo laughs and pulls away, moving to the cabinet to grab two plates out. They eat their breakfast, trading small smiles and easy conversation as they eat.

* * *

 

“Dude, I’m telling you, Harris still has it out for me,” Stiles says.

“You’re not even in high school,” Derek reminds him. “How could he possibly have it out for you?”

“He comes into the gas station,” Scott says, shoving a piece of garlic bread into his mouth.

Stiles face scrunches up as he looks over at him. He opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, before shaking his head and turning back to Derek. “He always gives me an attitude when he comes in. I’ve even switched stations with Scott when I saw him pulling him but he _still_ finds his way to me.”

“He was always a little unpleasant,” Derek says.

Stiles scoffs, “A little?”

“Okay _a lot_ ,” Derek says, his lips twitching up into a smile. “You just got onto his bad side.”

“I never did anything to him!”

“I heard you almost blew up your table on your first day in his class,” Liam says.

“It was a chemistry class,” Stiles argues.

“We weren’t even supposed to be messing with the chemicals,” Scott tells him. “We were taking notes. And the class had to be evacuated.”

Stiles smirks, “Harris was pissed.”

“And you wonder why he didn’t like you,” Derek says.

There’s a knock on the door, which Theo heads to answer, leaving the others to talk in the kitchen. He opens it to see Corey standing on the porch. His hands are in the pockets of his jacket. “Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

Theo smiles and steps aside, letting him into the house. “It’s fine. We haven’t started eating yet. Well… Scott has. But it’s just garlic bread.”

Corey smiles back as he takes off his jacket, hanging it up on the rack by the door. “Where is everyone?”

“Kitchen,” Theo says, nodding his head to where the voices are coming from. “Stiles is bitching about how Harris has it out for him.”

“Because he does,” Stiles says. He smiles at Corey as he enters the room, quickly pulling him in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, man.”

“Me too,” Corey says. “It’s good to see you.” His eyes drift over Stiles’ shoulder to where Derek, Liam, and Scott are standing by the entrance to the kitchen. “All of you.”

“It’s good to see you too Corey,” Derek tells him. He pulls him in for a hug as soon as Stiles lets go, followed by Scott.

Liam is the last one to approach him. He hugs Corey tightly, pulling back with a smile. “I really am glad you came back. I know it couldn’t have been easy to leave Gatlinburg.”

“Definitely not,” Corey says. “But I needed to be here.”

“I hope you’re hungry,” Liam tells him. “Derek’s made a feast.”

“He has to with the way you all eat,” Theo says.

“Hey, we don’t eat as much as Brett,” Scott argues.

“Where is Brett?” Corey asks, looking around the room as if he expects him to just pop up.

“He’s working,” Derek tells him.

“Brett has a job?”

Theo laughs and claps him on the shoulder as they head into the kitchen, “No one was more surprised than we were.”

“He got on at the diner,” Liam says.

“Perfect job for Brett because he can get free food,” Scott jokes.

“He’s going to need to start working out with Derek,” Stiles says.

They take their seats at the table. It’s a bit overcrowded with all of them trying to fit into such a small space. But Theo doesn’t mind it. It’s nice having everyone here like this. His mind drifts to Mason, and how he would like knowing that they made it here. He looks around the table at all these people he cares about. He wishes Mason was here. He’ll always wish that. But he’s grateful for what he does have. And somehow after all the pain they all eventually found a way to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
